Brothers in Arms
by Kale Nightfist
Summary: PLease be warned, this story uses original characters, mainly so I on't slaughter them the way a lot of fan-fic writers do! No offense, guys, but those who do know who they are.rnChapter 2 is UP!
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FICTIN ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE, WHEREAS THE RACES OF THE SAIYA-JINS AND THE DRAGONBALLS BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA ALONE. _**

Prologue

Relcon Station, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

6:25 AM

Light poured into the room, dimmed and filtered by the curtains over the window. With a yawn, and in response to the blaring alarm clock, a young man sits up on a single person cot. His midnight black hair, long and wild, is even more disheveled this morning, and he rubs the sleep from his eyes as he stands. Briefly, he touches a large bandage wrapped about his chest, then moves to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he steps into the sonic shower.

When he finished, he stepped out, and toweled himself dry, then pulled on his boots and black pants, loose and baggy, and a black, sleeveless shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, and tied back the majority of it with a leather thong, then grabbed a black jacket, and threw it on as he grabbed his gloves and belt, and left the room.

He was already late.

Relcon Station, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

7:00 AM

Her fingers blurred across the keyboard as she finished her third report of the day. Her long silver hair was plaited into a single braid, and her serious blue eyes were fixed on the computer screen. Without looking up, she spoke to the man behind her. As an Amsteadian, her mental abilities branched into many fields. It was rare for one of them to be that powerful, that they could effect things from a mile away, and still have the mental capacity to slam you onto your back a mile in the other direction while sitting down and sipping a cup of tea held with mental hands.

"You're late, as usual." She reprimanded him. Her voice sounded like a soft-struck bell.

She could feel his amusement. "If I'm always late, why do you always tell me?"

She had expected the response. "Somebody has too."

He shrugged, and walked past her, to sit at the other side of the desk, at his own terminal. As he reached for the power button, the system blinked to life. Now he scowled as she smiled. "Why must you always do that Liliana?" he asked.

"I'm getting even." She said, saving the finished report.

Relcon Station, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

7:15 AM

Colonel Jendrec Meslit, late of the Remsteth Unified Army and now the owner, at least on paper, of the Meslit Transport Company, watched this morning routine over his own. A steaming cup of coffee. He peered at it. Coffee was an odd invention, made by humans, and now shipped across the universe. He was rather fond of it however, much as he disliked humans. He took a swallow of it, delighted at the taste.

A window popped up on his computer, and he glanced at it, then tapped the symbol. A requisition form opened, and he surveyed it.

A requisition for two mercenaries to the planet of Earth. He scowled. He hated humans, and had hated them since they had tried to wipe his people from the universe, simply so they could have more land. Except for their coffee, they were a species without any redeeming qualities whatsoever. He scowled again, then forwarded it to his unofficial employer, Varstith, another Remsteth.

So far as anybody knew, Varstith had no last name. Even Varstith was rumoured to be a fake name, assumed to keep authorities away.

Another symbol appeared, and he touched it as well. The requisition had been approved, and he smiled.

He knew who to send on this run.

Jendrec looked over at the young man who was still bantering with Liliana, and motioned for him to come over.

As he stood, Jendrec leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of his coffee, and smiled. The cooks had gotten it right today. Not to cold, not to hot, and a perfect balance of sugar and cream.

Perfect.

His dark eyes appraised the young Saiyan approaching him. He was tall, maybe about six feet, unusual for a Saiyan, and he was of a medium build. His black eyes looked like they could cut steel without him exercising his power, and his hair was a midnight black, wild and spiky at the brow line, extending backwards in spiky sweeps to the point where it was tied off with a plain leather thong. Beyond that, his hair fell to the middle of his back. It was almost as long as Liliana's.

When the man arrived, Jendrec smiled. "Reign, late again?"


	2. Chapter One

Reign sighed. "I'm not on a mission today, am I?"

The colonel smiled. For a Remsteth, a smile was a scary thing. Remsteth's looked like a cross between a human and a dragon. They had the general build of a human, but with fangs instead of teeth, and their fingernail's looked like claws. Some had scales on one arm, but the Colonel's arms were coated in them, a sign of his inner strength. His serpentine tail swished lazily behind the chair, and Reign kept his own wrapped about his leg. The colonel's eyes were reptilian, a deep black pierced by sapphire blue pupils.

"Speaking of missions, Reign, there's a transport leaving in an hour or so. Your contact will be aboard it, in the first class compartment. You are to rendezvous with the transport three hours after it departs." He opened a draw on his desk, and reached in, then pulled out two ID cards, and handed them to him. "Those will get you on. He will give you further instructions then."

Reign nodded all signs of joking gone from his face. "Yes sir. Any other instructions sir?"

The colonel nodded. "Take your battle gear. You may need it."

Reign nodded once more. "Yes sir." He turned, and left, throwing a glance to Liliana on his way to the door. She stopped typing and turned her system off. Even from here, his Remsteth eyes could see Reign's keyboard typing by itself, and the mouse moving to shut the system down, even as Liliana left the room.

He took another sip of his coffee, and leaned back.

This would be interesting.

-

Northern Alberta, Earth, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

8:25 AM

Farin flipped backwards, repeated the move, and then launched himself into the air. As he soared backwards, his right hand swept back, and his fingers stretched into a claw shape. Energy began to pulse about his hand, giving it an aura of its own. His eyes locked one something, and he swung his hand in a long slash.

Hundreds of energy balls tore from his hand in the arc, and collided with the ground, throwing up dirt and sod as they exploded. He spun to the side, and threw out a well-practiced side kick, then dropped to the ground, falling like a rock. He angled his feet, and when he touched the ground, he settled gently. His piercing emerald eyes drifted closed, and his hair faded from a brilliant gold, to midnight black. When he opened his eyes, his pupils had also seemed to invert.

He looked around, and saw a car, bright blue and expensive, tearing towards him. He stretched, then ruffled the front of his shirt, trying to cool himself as the vehicle spun to a stop beside him. When the window slid down, he smiled helplessly. Her face framed by a mass of red hair, was Silias, his soon-to-be-wife. He crouched beside the window. "Hey hun. What are you doing up this early?" he asked. Silias rarely rose before ten.

She grinned impishly. "I have to go do some shopping, so I wanted to get there before the crowds. Did you wanna come with me?" she asked in her melodious voice.

Farin looked about. "Can you give me about ten minutes to wash up?" he asked.

She nodded, and he looked around. "And hun, wait for me out front okay? In a few minutes, there's gonna be kids everywhere."

She laughed as she agreed, and Farin started towards the large building in the background, his feet lifting off the ground as he walked. With twin explosions of dust, both car and man started towards their destinations.

Farin's feet touched the ground again outside the staff entrance to the school, and he entered through the door, nodding to another teacher as they passed. When he was cleaned, and dressed in his casual attire once more, a white shirt, dress pants, and a blazer, he went to the front of the school. Along the way, he met his assistant, a young college intern named Kelim. He rushed up, the crook of one arm loaded with papers, and a pen gripped between his teeth. Kelim took the pen from between his teeth, and smiled briefly in greeting. "Professor. I've got the reports you wanted." Farin nodded, and pulled his reading glasses from the pocket of his blazer, and put them on. He glanced at the reports, and nodded. "Put them on my desk please Kelim. I'm going out before class, but I should be back before it starts. If not, please take the children outside and have them start practicing their forms, okay?"

Kelim nodded, and told him he would see to it, and then rushed off towards Farin's office. Farin started towards the door, and saw the bright blue car purring in front of the school. He took off his glasses, and smiled at the children and young teens rushing past him to get inside before the first bell as he walked to the car. He strolled around it, and opened the passenger side door. He bent over, and then folded his tall, lean frame inside. As he closed the door, he looked at Silias, who was smiling at him. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "Anytime."

She put the car into gear, and pulled out into the morning traffic. As she drove, she talked about whatever happened across her mind, and he listened with half an ear. He was happy, in a way, that school was being released early today. It would give him a chance to go and see to something he had been doing every year since he was thirteen years old.

Today was the day when, twelve years ago, his parents had been killed in a vicious fire, one that had claimed the life of his younger brother as well. Today he would go and visit their memorial in the city graveyard.

"Farin? Are you okay?" he heard Silias ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why?" he asked, coming out of his dazed reverie.

"Farin, I just said you had a foot sticking out of your forehead. What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's March 30th." He said quietly.

She blinked, then nodded. "Oh, right. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He forced a smile. "Hey, no problem. Green light hun."

She looked forward, and cursed. With a well-aimed foot, she hammered the gas petal, and the car took off like a shot.

-

Relcon Station, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

8:43 AM

Reign sat in the pilot's chair of his small, sleek vessel. It was designed for 2 people, a pilot and a co-pilot, and while it was lacking in the weapon's department, it more than made up for it with its incredible speed. He tapped a small button, and glanced at Liliana. She was finishing her pre-flight, so he opened his link to the control room, and checked his headset position. "Control this is Londoric One, requesting permission to light burners."

"Control here Londoric One, you are aft-side clear and in the green."

Reign flicked a few switches, and moved the throttle bar slightly upwards. He could feel the powerfully quick vessel rumble with life as its burners lit. "Control, requesting main depressurization."

Liliana tapped a few keys, and he felt the internal gravity kick in, as the main hatch, a large, circular portal, spun open. "Londoric One, main bay depressurized, and hatch open. Spread your wings and fly."

Reign tugged on his control stick as he slightly increased throttle. He felt the vessel slowly start to move forward, and felt it resist less as its landing pads were withdrawn. He straightened the vessel out, and increased the throttle some more. The small ship eased out of the bay, and he spoke again. "Londoric One, clear of bay and in the green. Preparing for sub-space jump." He said as he pressed the throttle bar farther up, making the little ship leap forward, into space.

"Roger Londoric One. Your path is clear, and you are good for sub-space jump."

Liliana nodded, and spoke. "Initiating sub-space jump."

The stars around them suddenly lengthened, and they were pressed back into their seats as the vessel tore forth, it's engines crooning with the speed. Reign checked the course, and released his buckles. "Lil, I'm gonna get something to eat. You hungry?" he asked, remembering his manners.

She shook her heads. "Amsteadians don't eat as much as Saiyans do Reign."

Reign grinned boyishly. "What does?" he asked as he left to cockpit. Liliana shook her head. '_He will probably never grow up.'_ She thought to herself. _'Of course, do I really want him too?'_ she mused silently.

A few hours later, the sensors on the ship beeped as Reign walked back in. He handed her a sandwich, and she smiled, wondering again if he didn't have Amsteadian blood, or at least some hint of psychic ability. He always knew when she would be hungry. He slipped into his chair, and buckled himself back in. "That them?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I hope they did a good job with the cosmetics on the vessel."

Reign nodded. "It'll work. She's been damaged there before, so it wasn't hard to get a visual aid for the work." He tapped a few buttons, and brought the vessel out of auto-pilot. It jerked as he took the controls. "Okay, do it when your ready." He spun his head in a quick circle, and she took another look at him. Grease smeared his face, and he looked a little haggard.

"Why the grease?" she asked.

He smirked. "Acting. If I've been trying to hold it together, why would I have a clean face?"

She sighed. "On five."

He nodded, and she began to count backwards. When she hit three, however, she flicked a switch.

A massive explosion tore through their back right engine, sending it off-line immediately. Several panels around the cockpit also exploded in a shower of sparks, and Reign cursed. "You said five!" he shouted, reaching to activate his stabilization thrusters.

She spun her chair, and began to take damage readings. "It's more genuine when not expected. Okay, we have no right side thrusters at all, including stabilizers. Right side clamps are fried, but we still have sub-space comms."

"Okay. Get ahold of them. See if we can use a cargo bay to patch this poor beast up." Reign said.

"This is Londoric One to any available craft, please respond. This is a general SOS."

Reign cursed. "Thirty seconds to sub-space de-stabilization. I have to pull out." He said.

"This is Londoric One to any available craft, please respond. This is a general SOS." Liliana repeated over the comms.

"We read you Londoric One. This is the transport ship Blade-stalker. Please state your emergency."

"Blade-stalker, we have lost all right side engines, and are 15 seconds from sub-space destabilization. We request use of one of your cargo holds to attempt repairs."

"Ten seconds." Reign said, his teeth clenched.

"Affirmative Londoric One. Exit sub-space and we'll help you in." came the reply.

"Ten four Blade-stalker." Liliana said.

Reign flipped a switch, and space returned to normal. He reached over, and hit another, and slammed the throttle bar down. She felt the engines go dead. Directly in front of them, maybe a half mile away, the massive transport ship appeared, announced by a bright hole in space, which soon closed behind them.

"Attention transport Blade-stalker. This is Reign, pilot of the Londoric One. I'm going to have to come in broadside, with a starboard lead. Do you copy?"

"Roger Londoric One, we copy. Awaiting your arrival."

Reign flicked off his comm, and looked over at the vessel. "Okay." He flipped a switch, and the left-side stabilizers came on, pushing them towards the vessel. As they approached the bay, he saw a shimmering field of light.

"Hmm. They have shield generators. No wait to pressurize." Liliana stated.

Reign nodded, and glanced at his panels, then back to his flight path. "Are those guys holding magnetic pulls?" he asked. When she nodded, he grinned. "Okay, let's let them do the work." He reached out, and flipped a few more switches, and he felt the landing thrusters come to life, even as he shut down the port stabilizers. The ship leveled out, and he heard several loud clangs as the men locked the ship in place. Liliana ran out the landing struts, and the vessel settled to the deck. Reign powered it down, and unbuckled himself. "Let's go see our generous hosts Lil."

He left the cabin, and walked through the narrow corridor to the common room, again designed for minimal people. The walls at the far back were curved, helping to support the engines, while the rest of the room was dominated by a kitchen. He had passed the staterooms already, and now opened the main exit hatch. He stepped out of the ship, and looked back along the engines, noting the massive black streaks from where the false panel had blown itself away. He looked down, and saw a few mechanics waiting for him, tools in hand. He carefully descended the ramp, and nodded. "Hey, guys."

The eldest of them, dressed in dark blue mechanic's coveralls peered at him. Reign had known him for a long time. He also worked for Varstith. "How much damage?" he asked.

Reign shook his head. "Lost all my starboard engines. Port side is down to half-power, and we can't seem to hold a sub-space fold. Explosion took out three panels in the cockpit." He said, looking about the bay. The mechanics nodded, and walked into the ship. Reign slipped behind a stack of boxes, and wiped the grease from his face. He pulled out the ID card with his name on it, and clipped it to his jacket, then walked towards the employee entrance, which would take him back into the ship.

'_Reign, what are you doing_?' came the silent question.

He sighed inwardly. '_I'm finding our contact. And did you really have to ask?_'

'_Yes, I really do. If I don't watch you, I'm always half-afraid that you'll eat the whole of Relcon Station.'_ She said sweetly in his mind.

Reign sighed, and stepped through the door, then into the ship's passenger section. He moved through the third and second class compartments, and was met by two security guards. They opened the hatch when they saw his ID badge, and he stepped into the first class compartment. His eyes swept the seats, looking for the contact.

'_Three rows up, right side, window seat. He's got an empty chair beside him. He also has your description, and mine.' _Lilianainformed him. Reign gave a mental nod, and strolled up the aisle, then sat in the empty chair. The man looked over with a startled squeak, then regained his composure. "You would be Reign."

Reign nodded. "I am. You have the information I need?"

The contact nodded, and handed a small data disk to Reign. "Be careful with that. It's the only one in existence."

Reign nodded. "Understood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Without further ado, Reign stood, and spun, his long hair flipping out behind him as he moved smoothly past the guards, and back to the hangar. He felt a tremor in the decks as it went into sub-space again. Doubtless the captain had decided they had delayed long enough. When he got back inside, he pulled off his ID card, and stuffed it into the interior pocket of his jacket, then walked to the ramp of the ship. He floated into the air, and looked at the engine. Several wires had been blown apart on false connectors. That was the main source of the problem. He touched down on the ground, and entered the ship.

Inside, the elder mechanic was waiting. "I have my men checking the coils in the back, since they're done in the cockpit. I'll take care of resetting the false connectors again, then getting a new panel put in place." He glanced to the side, and spoke louder. It'll hold it until you reach Earth. We don't have all the capacities of Relcom Station, or even Frost VI." He said as one of his mechanics ducked back in. "Coils look fine. A little stressed, but okay nonetheless." He reported.

Reign. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Check the starboard strut cables inside. It felt a little loose when I put them down?"

The mechanic nodded, and rushed off. Reign looked to the other. "You should get started." He nodded, and moved away as Reign made his way to the cockpit, where Liliana was rapidly typing something.

"What are you working on Lil?" Reign asked as he flopped down into his seat.

Liliana smiled. "Nothing important. Just checking weather conditions on Earth." She held out her hand, while the typing continued unabated. "Disk please."

Reign pulled it out, and, with a flourish, he handed it to her. She popped it into a disk reader on the console, and words began to scroll past. Liliana shook her head. "We're to handle anti-government guerilla troops, out of South America. Our employer is none other than President Araka. Marvelous." She said sourly.

Reign, however, smiled. "Ah come on Lil. Last time, we just sat around and got bored while everybody talked. Now, it looks like we'll see some action." He said enthusiastically.

She shook her head. "Why are all Saiyan's such little boys?"

Reign continued to grin. "It's part of our charm."

-

Northern Alberta, Earth, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

1:52 PM

Farin sat cross-legged in the middle of the school's gym, floating four feet off the ground as he looked at the children in his last class of the day. "Okay, now, as you've practiced, put the force of your chi beneath you. Use it to lift yourself up, while you are sitting." He instructed calmly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kelim slowly lift from the ground, wobbling madly. "Don't force it. Remember where your center of gravity is. Focus in just below there. Adjust it as you need to."

Slowly, the children began to float upwards, and he saw Kelim's wobbling straighten out, if only by a little. Once they all had attained the same height as he had, he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Good. Now, hold this until the bell goes. Then, you may go home." He unfolded his legs, and placed his feet on the ground, relaxing his chi as he did so. He looked at Kelim. "Kelim, see to dismissal please?"

Kelim nodded slightly, his eyes scrunched tight.

Farin stepped into his office, and removed his track jacket, then his shirt, and stepped into the shower room.

When he was cleaned, he dressed himself into a black, fitted suit, and picked up the three bundles of flowers he had purchased earlier. Quietly, he left the gym, and walked outside. Between one step and the next, his aura flared, and he launched himself into the sky.

As he flew over the massive city, he let his thoughts drift again, as they had been all day.

He still remembered the heat, the flames, the horror of that night. He had a firm remembrance of the man standing in the doorway to his and his brother's room. His arms had funny scales, like a lizard's, and they were a grayish blue. His eyes were blue, with red instead of whites. His teeth had been stained with blood, the same as his left hand.

He had stepped forward, unafraid of the fires, and reached for them. Farin had tried to throw his brother out of the window before he launched himself out, but his brother wouldn't move. It was as though he were bolted to the ground.

Instead of escaping, he had attacked, and Farin had been flung out the window by his brother instead.

Instead of protecting his younger sibling, he was the one who had been protected.

The fire had claimed the life of his brother, but the Remsteth had claimed that of his parents.

Farin could feel his power trying to awaken at the thought. He could see the golden ripples flowing along his aura, could feel his hair trying to spike up, to spike out. He pushed the rage and hatred down, and locked them away in his mental cellar.

Becoming a Super Saiyan wouldn't help him here.

Twelve years ago, it would have.

He smiled slightly. At least there had been a slight blessing to the curse of that day. A week later, Silias's parents had adopted him. They had brought him home with him, and he had met their daughter. In that house, he had stood out like an opal among rubies. His hair had always been the deepest black, and Silias' families was always a fiery red. He looked around, and landed on the sidewalk, before the gates of the cemetery, and walked in.

He strolled the beautiful, tree-lined pathways, holding the flowers in his hand. His family had loved flowers. They had been everywhere in their house. His mother had a garden of flowers, where they were forbidden to play.

He turned from the path, and walked down a long line of gravestones. He heard a bell tolling somewhere in the distance, but paid it no heed.

He stopped before three headstones, and turned to face them. He placed one bundle, White Lilacs, at the foot of his father's headstone, and ran his finger over the name carved there, then placed a bundle of roses by his mothers, and touched her name as well.

He looked sadly at the last bundle, and placed it at the foot of his brother's headstone. The flowers were rare Night Lilies. They only bloomed once a year, but they never seemed to wilt, so long as moonlight touched them once within a twenty-four hour period. His brother had adored them.

He touched the name on the headstone, ran his fingers along the individually carved letters, spelling out the name.

He stood, and looked down at the tombstones. "I miss you all, you know? I wish I had known about the Dragon Ball's earlier. Maybe then, we'd all be together now, standing on a balcony, watching the sunset, like we used to." He smiled wistfully. "I haven't watched a sunset in years. I'm getting married, by the way. I finally asked Silias about a month ago, and she said yes. We haven't picked a date yet, but we will, and I'll let you know as soon as we do." He knelt again, and touched each name once more. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I'll come back and spend a bit more time in a few days, okay? I promise." He rubbed the top of his brother tombstone, the same way he had ruffled his long, unruly hair so often, then stood. "I'll see you later, Mom and Dad. You too Reign." He addressed the tombstones one last time. He walked away, hands in his pockets, as a light rain began to fall. As he turned to walk down the pathway, towards the gate, he glanced back once, then picked up his pace.

He was always eager to stay for awhile, but the dead were never good company in the rain. He shook his head, then tried to brush water from his eyes, unable to forget his last sight of the three headstones.

Though Farin knew better, knew such a thing couldn't be possible, the image was stuck in his head.

The tombstones had seemed as through they were weeping.


	3. Chapter Two

Orbit of Northern Alberta, Earth, Universal Year 6558, Earth Year 13,508

"This is Londoric One, calling Meslit Transport Company. We are inbound, requesting permission to land." Liliana said into her mic and the small ship rocketed towards the blue planet of Earth. The radio gave off static for a moment, then a voice came over the radio. "Roger Londoric One. Please hold in high orbit until we have an available landing strip." The voice was female, and richly musical, making it sound as though the person were trying not to sing the words. Liliana responded as Reign adjusted their course to take them into orbit about the polar cap. After about five minutes, the same female voice spoke again. "Attention, Londoric One. You are cleared to land on Strip Thirty-Two. Please link to our computers so we can show you the way in."

Liliana nodded and confirmed, even as her fingers flashed over her console. As Reign pulled the ship out of orbit, moving it into a wide circle to get a straight approach at the planet, the main window lit up with a bright green line, showing his flight path. He tapped a few keys, and the main board beeped, and the ship straightened out as it followed the line. "Lil, I'm gonna go get changed, okay? You should too." She nodded, and unstrapped herself as he slipped out of the cockpit, and moved back to his room. Inside, he pulled off his jacket, and tossed it on the bed, then stripped off his shirt. He opened his closet, and pulled out the tight black shirt which he always wore under his armor, and pulled it on, then changed his pants. He pulled on his boots again, then his black gloves. He reached inside, and picked up the black armor sitting on the floor, and pulled it on. It was modeled after an older style of Saiyan armor, tight, form-fitting, with a single shoulder guard on his left arm. He put on his scouter, and walked out of the room, back to the cockpit. He sat down in his seat, and checked distances.

He took the controls back from the computer, and slowed speed. He tapped the mic, and spoke. "Control, this is Londoric One. We're making our final approach."

"Roger Londoric One. Your approach is clear, and you are on course."

Reign adjusted speed, and swept in low to the ground, cutting his speed back even more. With practiced skill, he spun the ship, and switched engines, running on the smaller maneuvering engines, and backed the ship into the landing bay with a large white 32 painted over the hangar doors. He lowered the landing gear, and the hip settled to the ground as he cut power, then stood, and made his way back to the exit. When he arrived, he saw Liliana waiting. She was dressed in the same type of armor as he was, but her pants were silver, and looser. Her shirt was as tight as his on the sleeves, and was also a silver color. A long black skirt flowed from under her armor, reaching to her ankles. It covered her whole legs, aside from a wide strip on the left, where it was cut so as not to impede her movement. She also wore a scouter, and her hair was tied back.

Without saying a word, she opened the door, and they walked out, into the hangar. As they walked off the ramp, a small baggage carrier pulled up, and a human male, dressed in a black suit and too-big sunglasses, stepped off, and smiled. "Hi. I'm Argyl, your driver both here and in city. I work for President Araka." He said enthusiastically, adjusting his too-big sunglasses.

Reign nodded. "My name is Reign Londoric. This is Liliana MarCoth." He said, gesturing to Liliana. "I assume President Araka is not here in Northern Alberta?"

Argyl shook his head. "No, that's just it. He is. See, the guerrillas managed to oust him yesterday, and he needs immediate action to put himself back in power."

Reign nodded. "Do you have the offensive data on you?"

Argyl shook his head again. "No sir. Only the President has that data."

Reign scowled. "Then let's go." He stepped onto the baggage carrier, at the back, and Liliana sat down in the front as Argyl rushed to climb on. "Okay. We have to go through Customs, and then the main terminal. From there, I have my limo parked outside, so we can ride in style." He said. Once Argyl was aboard, he drove off across the tarmac, toward the main terminal.

'_Reign, why are we taking the slow route?' _Liliana asked him silently.

'_Because something about this isn't right Lil. He gets booted out of office yesterday, but his mercenaries, who are supposed to help him defend it, aren't informed?'_ Reign said in his mind. _'It doesn't make any sense.'_

'_Maybe I should do some constructive snooping…'_ she conceded silently.

Before Reign could respond, they were at the doors, and Argyl was parking the carrier. "Okay, in we go." He said, leading the way. Reign and Liliana followed him, and Reign's eyes swept the whole room. He saw Liliana's eyes doing the same, and he knew her mind was instinctively following suite. Suddenly, her eyes locked onto somebody who had just come down a flight of stairs. Reign leaned over to her as they walked forward. "What is it?"

"That woman. With the red-hair, who just came down the stairs. She's to be married to a man named Farin Londoric." Liliana whispered to him.

Reign straightened. "Funny thing to look for Lil." He said.

'_Reign, it's the only thing on her mind. It rings out across the room like a bell. Do you understand what it means though? She's marrying your brother."_

'_Lil, my brother has been dead for twelve years. How can she be marrying him?'_ Reign asked.

Lil shook her head, and stepped through Customs, flashing her ID card to get her side-arm through. Reign followed suit, and glanced at the red-head. She looked at him, a smile on her face, and froze. The smile, along with the color in her face, drained away, and her eyes widened. Reign maintained his calm expression as the red-head approached. Liliana shook her head, and leaned over to him. "I'll take Argyl, and wait outside for you, okay?" Without waiting for his response, she picked up her pace, and started talking to Argyl, leading him away.

"Excuse me…. Sir?"

Reign turned to the voice, and saw the red-head standing there. Her voice was the same one from the control tower. He forced a small smile. "Yes miss, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Please come with me." She spun on her heel, and walked off towards the entrance of the building. Reign followed her, his eyes still scanning for trouble. As they approached the doors, Reign saw a man, dressed in a casual business suit, leaning in a door frame. He was the same height, the same smoothly muscled build, as Reign, and his hair and eyes matched Reign's perfectly. The only difference was the length of hair. Reign's pace slowed slightly as the man in the door frame, his face more mature than Reign's, straightened, his eyes wide. His lips moved slowly, but no words issued forth. Reign's hand moved to a small scar on his brow, to the left side of his brow, and he saw the other man's eyes fix there. "Impossible…." Reign whispered, his pace slowing even more, until he had stopped moving.

The other man leaned down slightly, and spoke with the red-head, then straightened, and handed her his jacket as he approached. His hard eyes took in Reign, absorbing every detail. He stopped in front of him, and spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Reign Londoric. Who, if I may ask, are you?"

The man blinked. "I'm Farin Londoric." Farin shook his head. "I must be dreaming. It has to be a dream."

"If you are dreaming, then we're having the same one." Reign said.

Farin's eyes took him in once more. "You look as I imagined you would at this age. Well, except for the hair."

Reign smirked. "You, however, look a little… wimpier, than I would have imagined. I always thought my brother would have been a bit more built."

Farin grinned the devil's grin. "You want to see wimpy? What'd you say to a little sparring match?"

The same grin lit Reign's face. "Why not. Only person ever to beat me was my brother, so it'll be a good test."

As one, they turned, and walked out the main door, into the daylight. Liliana came running over, and the redhead followed them outside. Reign pulled off his armor, and tossed it aside, then performed some fast stretches, and took a loose fighting stance as Farin did the same.

Eyes locked on each other, they both moved at the same time.

Reign's foot lashed out as he led off with a backspin kick. Farin blocked it with his own, and Reign spun, driving a fist towards Farin's middle. Farin swept it aside as he spun, and his elbow buzzed over Reign's head as he rolled with the block. He spun into another kick, and Farin caught his foot. Reign dropped, and rolled away from Farin as he released his foot. Once he was on his feet, he spun, releasing a small ball of chi towards Farin. Farin leapt into the sky, and Liliana's face set in a look of extreme concentration. The ball of chi slammed against an invisible wall as the force of her mind solidified, lifting her off the ground a few feet.

Reign flipped backwards, then bounded skyward as well. His brows twitched, and his aura exploded into sight. He tore skyward after Farin, the devil's grin still upon his face. His right fist began to glow.

From nowhere, Farin appeared in an explosion of displaced air, and his fist caught Reign in the stomach. He spun, and his knee slammed against Reign's head, sending him careening to the ground. When he struck, it threw up dirt and sod as his brother floated downwards, engulfed in his own golden aura. His calm, emerald eyes fixed on Reign, who was climbing out of the crater. "So, how's that for wimpy." He said calmly as his feet touched the ground.

Reign gritted his teeth, and his aura began to swell. Farin's smile faded, and he reverted to normal. "Enough brother. I have to go. But it's good to see you again. How long are you going to be in town?" he asked.

Reign pushed his anger down, and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Depends on how long this job takes. I'm actually working for Meslit Transport. We're setting up a station down in South America, and they wanted Lil and I to help set it up."

Farin frowned. "Lil?"

Liliana stepped forward. "That's me. My name is actually Liliana, but your brother seems set on reducing it to 'Lil'."

Farin smiled. "Saves time." He held his arm out, and the red-head rushed over to him. "Reign, Liliana, this is Silias. My fiancé." He said with a smile.

Reign grinned. "Nice to meet you Silias. Have you picked a date yet?"

They both shook their heads. "No, not yet."

Reign nodded. "When you do, let me know. You can usually get a hold of me at Relcon Station. It's where I live."

"Okay. Well, little brother, you ever need to find me, I'm usually at Saint Alphonsus Junior High School." He grinned when Reign frowned. "I'm a teacher there. But, like I said, I have to go. I've got PTI's today."

Reign grinned as well, and clasped his brother's forearm. "I'll see you later Farin."

-

Reign and Liliana stepped out of the limousine, and Argyl rolled his window down. "I'm gonna pull into the parking garage okay. Call me when you're ready to go." He said, handing a card to Liliana. She accepted it, and they both headed into the building. Once inside, Reign approached the security desk. "Hello. I'm Reign Londoric. Somebody is expecting me?" he said shortly.

The guard typed the name into his computer, and grunted. "Thirty-fifth floor. Room Thirty-Five-Oh-Six." He said, pointing towards the row of elevators. Reign and Liliana strode off, and entered the elevator. Liliana pressed the button numbered thirty-five, and the elevator began it's ascent.

"You were saying something about not liking the way things have turned out Reign?" Liliana asked softly.

Reign grunted. "Yes. It's too convenient so far. Too many coincidences. I hate coincidences."

The elevator doors slid open, to reveal a long hallway. Men in black suits, wearing large sunglasses, patrolled the halls. Most had semi-automatic rifles slung from their shoulders, and two had automatic rifles. Those were standing guard at a door with the numbers 3506 marked on it. Reign and Liliana strode ahead, towards the guarded door, and were stopped by the men with the rifle. "State your business." One asked brusquely.

Reign's brow drew into a scowl. "I'm here to see President Araka. Move aside or be moved."

The guard sneered. "And why should I believe some punk in a Halloween costume?"

Reign's hand moved like lightning, and clamped about the man's throat like a ten ton vise. "You will believe me, because this 'punk' is capable of tearing you to shreds." He growled ominously, and lightning ignited about his upper arm. Before he could continue, the door to the room opened, and another man, dressed in a plain brown suit, spoke. "Enough. Release him, please, Mr. Londoric. We have more important matters to discuss." So saying, the man walked back into the room. Casually, Reign threw the man a good fifty feet down the corridor, and followed Liliana into the room.

"_Must you always act the child?" _she asked him silently, her tone reproachful.

Reign simply grinned.

The inside of the room was opulent, and the man in brown smiled. "Welcome to my temporary abode. I am ex-president Araka."

Reign inclined his head politely. "So tell me, Mr. Ex-president, what do you need us for?"

Liliana answered. "He needs us to get a weapon out of his country before the revolutionaries can find it."

Araka blinked. "Ah, yes, you're an Amsteadian. I forgot." He cleared his throat. "She's right. I need you to retrieve a Class Seven Nuclear warhead from my former Hall of Congress. It was scheduled to be dismantled, but we were overrun before it could be."

Reign scowled. "And what do we do with it?" he asked.

"Get rid of it. I don't know how, but I trust you will be able to come up with a way."

Reign's scowl suddenly inverted into a grin. He held up one hand, and clenched it into a claw. Light was sucked towards his hand, then released as a ball of energy appeared. "This is how. I fire this at it, the whole thing is vaporized without an explosion."

Araka shook his head. "No. It must be detonated, or exploded, otherwise the UN will believe they still have it, and refuse to give me aid to get my country back." He said.

Reign's grin became broader as the ball of light vanished. "Perfect. Then I shouldn't feel restrained in my use of..." he trailed off as he searched for the right words.

"Pyrotechnics?" Liliana supplied wearily.

"Yes, pyrotechnics." Reign finished, the little boy grin still firmly in place.

"Oh dear." She sighed, placing her head in both hands.

-

Once Reign was out of view, Farin slumped to his knees, and his eyes filled with tears. "He's alive…" he whispered, trying to blink away the tears. "I don't believe it…" Then, as he sat on his knees, he began to laugh, slowly at first, but it soon picked up, and he was laughing out loud. Several people walking past gave him the sort of look you would give a man in an asylum. As Farin's laughter began to die out, slowing to chuckles, then just gasps as he tried to regain his breath, he wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand, and struggled to his feet. He leaned against the wall of the Meslit Transport Co. for support while he regained his breath, then turned to Silias, and grabbed her about the waist. He began to spin in circles, hugging her to him. When he stopped, it was she who put a hand to the building to support herself. "Oh Silias, how did you know he was actually my brother?" he asked her.

"You two could almost use each other as shaving mirrors. That and the way he carried himself. I've never seen anybody but you walk like that." She said.

Farin frowned slightly, but it was gone almost before it touched his face.. "What do you mean?"

"Farin, you walk as if the earth is yours alone, and people notice it. I've never seen another person walk that way." She said, handing him his jacket.

Farin nodded. "Okay, I'll buy that." He agreed. Then his frown returned in full force. "How did he get out of the house? The whole place was ringed with police and firefighters. I would have seen him fly away." He mused.

"I'll call Relcon Station today and see if they can send me his personnel file. I'll make up some excuse. Then I'll know when he started there."

Farin nodded. "Please do. Fax it to me at the school when you get it. Then I won't need to wait." He glanced at his watch. "I've got to hurry, or I'll be late." He said, taking his jacket from Silias, and sweeping her into a kiss at the same time. "I'll see you at home." He said softly, then threw his jacket on, and bounded into the air, leaving a white trail of dissipating chi in the sky behind him.


End file.
